Kashō hyōka
Background Kashō Hyōka (Meaning "Underesitmate"in Japanese or Nihongo)As to not underestimating people at there potential, as they are not showing there true power.Also to show that he is in the Hyoka Clan,a powerful group of people that are connected by the rival clan members as to Kyohei and Niash clan that create the Hyoka clan. History As a child he devolped his first Eternal eye called Eternal Ice Blizzrd.When this move is trigured it uses the closes sphere thats around him and turns into a frozen mini blizzball.As this power creates sphere around the ball. Saga of Tsunami Horizon.They say more power than Saino himself.He is known ,as the " Powerful Sage". He is the same as Tsunami ,but has more power and a covetous need for fighting as seen in " Dr . Light Village" the episode he appears in the anime.Knowing his role to be antagonist he stnds out for being egostistical and to do premsumptuous.At this age he thought his element was preeminent because he thought that just because he learneda great move, he was almighty.His name often was the thing that made him move on because , when people and kids made fun of him , he would say his name means underestmating ,and that you should not him. Teen Arc As he got older he was even more mature ,and found out his true technique nature It was the camoflouge.Camoflouge allowed him to use any element that he wanted , and that was close to his comfort . The downfall is that he has to earn the element by being trained the element that takes day of training.. He used his powers to set goodness through out the world until he hit the Bareru stage where his eyes go af in to the shape of a spiralng barrl like in the gif. When the eyes go into its final state it is easy telling where your oppenent is nd where he is going to strike next. They start with one clan member and end with all Corizion the strongest one in his Meutsei clan consumed by the twenty~beast and his hatred.To show he was the best he fought the Air crystal in the Air temple. The one that makes them best frenemies but mostly friend the ideal ninja.The Introduction of Corizion.After the massce on Arute Village he set out to his sensei Rizz where he meets Arute .He starts his training but when he meets Arute he always was better than him to prove his village the write way but mostly the clan wanted to show how much stronger he was than to everybody else and to that the village changed him in a way that he did not notice.He turned himself in to Klarchicanu to receive the C mark and the training of the never world but to Klarchicanu he turned him to a killing machine so when he returned to the village of the leaf he literrally destroyed it becuase the clan new he should show of his new powers.He soon took the eyes of riinegan and sharingan by fighting Uchiha members.But he finally came to fight NTsunami ryAbilities